1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a pulse wave detecting apparatus.
2. Problem Solved by the Invention
There has been proposed a pulse wave detecting apparatus for detecting a pulse wave produced from an arterial vessel of a subject. The apparatus includes a pulse wave sensor having a press surface, and a plurality of pressure sensing elements provided in the press surface such that the elements are arranged in one or more arrays. The press surface is adapted to be pressed against the arterial vessel via a body surface of the subject such that the array or arrays extend(s) in a direction intersecting the arterial vessel. Each of the pressure sensing elements senses the pulse wave transmitted thereto from the arterial vessel and generates a pulse wave signal representative of the sensed pulse wave. The pulse wave detecting apparatus utilizes the pulse wave signal supplied from an optimum pressure sensing element selected out of the pressure sensing elements. This apparatus is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 508,609 filed on Apr. 13, 1990 the assignee of which is the assignee of the present application.
If it is identified in the above indicated apparatus that an abnormal pulse wave signal is supplied from the optimum pressure sensing element, it is required that the optimum element be updated, namely, changed to another element that supplies a normal pulse wave signal. However, provided that a new optimum element be selected based on the pulse wave signals supplied from the pressure sensing elements after the abnormality of the signal from the optimum element is identified, a comparatively long time would be needed until the new optimum element is selected.